


The Adventures of Daddy Mycroft and Baby Girl: A Day at the Park

by Cinderlily33



Series: The Adventures of Daddy Mycroft and Baby Girl [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Underage Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderlily33/pseuds/Cinderlily33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The basic premise of these series of stories is Mycroft has hired an escort to live out his Daddy Kink fantasies.</p><p>In this particular story, Mycroft has decided to reward his baby girl's good behaviour with an outing at the park. He takes her to an abandoned playground where they can enjoy themselves without any chance of discovery or prying eyes spoiling their fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Daddy Mycroft and Baby Girl: A Day at the Park

**Author's Note:**

> This is an adult female pretending to be a young girl. She is also a willing participant in Mr. Holmes' Daddy Kink fantasies.
> 
> No escorts were harmed in the making of this story.
> 
> This has been neither brit-picked or beta'd. All of the mistakes are clearly my own.

Today is an especially exciting day for you because you get to go to the park with Daddy. You've been looking forward to it all week and it's finally here. You practically leap out of the car when you're dropped off at the park's entrance.

"Daddy! Come _on_!"

"Sweetheart? Please do not run. You could fall and hurt yourself."

"Dad _dy_ , I'll be fine. Please, hurry. I want you catch me when I slide down the slide." You clamber up the steps of the slide and wait at the top for Daddy to arrive at the bottom of it. After waiting for what felt like forever, Daddy Mycroft is finally at the foot of the slide.

"Daddy? You ready? Because here I come!" you shout gleefully as you slide down toward Daddy's eagerly waiting arms. His large hands catch you by your waist just before you're about to fall straight into him.

"Daddy!" you giggle. "Let's do that again!"

After several runs on the slide, you eventually become bored and scamper over to the Jungle Gym.

"Daddy, are you watching me? Look how high I can climb!"

You're scaling every bit of it until you reach the very top of it. From there, you spot the monkey bars just to the right of you, so you carefully crawl back down. You stand directly underneath it, desperately trying to reach the rungs.

"Daddy? Can you help me please? I can't reach them."

"Of course, sweetheart." Mycroft slips in behind you, his body pressing against your back. He gingerly places his hands on your hips.

"Ready, honey?"

"Yes, Daddy."

He grabs your hips firmly and lifts you up off of the ground. You stretch your arms over your head and grip the first rung tightly with your hands.

"There you are, my dear."

"Thank you, Daddy." you say as you smile down at him.

"Are you sure you are going to be all right? Or do you still require my assistance?"

"No, Daddy. I've got it. Though, you might want to move. I don't want to accidentally kick you." you giggle.

"All right, baby girl. I will be right over here on this bench if you need me."

"Okay."

You wait until Daddy is sitting safely on the bench before you start to move. You swing gracefully from rung to rung with ease. When you reach the other end of the bars, you turn yourself around and swing yourself back toward the centre. You decide that you really want to impress Daddy with your gymnastic skills. You build up momentum by rocking back and forth on the rung. When you've finally picked up enough speed, you swing backwards so your legs go up and hook yourself up over the bars. You're then hanging upside down, with your knees bent over bars.

"Daddy! Look at me!"

Well, of course Daddy's noticed. His face has gone white and he's walking briskly toward you, clearly terrified.

"Sweetheart! Please come down from there! You could fall and severely injure yourself permanently."

Frightened that you're going to be punished, you immediately bend up, grip the rung and carefully swing yourself down from off of the monkey bars. After you're safely down on the ground, Daddy pulls you into a tight embrace.

"What were you thinking? You could have fallen and broken your neck. I would have been devastated if that were to have happened to you."

"I'm so sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to show you that I could do it." Your voice starts to crack. "Daddy, please don't be mad at me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." You squeeze him tighter, your arms become a vice around his waist.

"Oh, my sweet girl. I'm not angry with you. Please come sit down with me."

You release yourself from him and walk over to the bench. Daddy sits down first. He then pats both his hands down on his thighs, indicating that he wants you sit there. You hike up your dress slightly so you can straddle Daddy's lap without sitting on it. After you are comfortably settled in his lap, he wraps his arms around you just above your bum, holding you there.

"Baby girl, seeing you hanging there like that gave me quite a fright. I was terrified that you could have lost your hold on the bars and landed on your head, possibly breaking your neck."

Your hands reach up and softly caress your neck. "See, Daddy? I'm okay. My neck is perfectly fine."

"Yes, my dear. I /see/." he cooed lasciviously. Daddy starts to kiss your neck, trailing his tongue along the places you had your fingers moments ago.

"Daddy, that tickles," you giggle.

Without saying a word, Daddy then scrapes his teeth along your neck, causing you to writhe in his lap and rub against the bulge in his trousers. The pleasant friction elicits a soft groan from Daddy's throat. He then sucks at your neck, drawing slightly louder moans from your mouth. You feel his warm breath on your neck as he kisses up towards your lips.

"Are you hungry, baby girl?"

"Yes, Daddy. _Very_."

Suddenly, Daddy's demeanor changes and he says jovially, "Excellent. I have a surprise for you."

"Really, Daddy? What is it?"

Daddy motions you to turn around . You see Daddy's driver walking towards the two of you. He's carrying a giant picnic basket and a flannel blanket.

"We're having a picnic, Daddy? Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" you giddily exclaim as you hug Daddy tighter. "But Daddy, won't you get your nice suit dirty?"

"That's what the big blanket is for, honey. It is so neither of us soil our clothes."

"You're so smart, Daddy." you say as you kiss his cheek.

Daddy's driver lays down the blanket, sets down the basket, and heads back to the car. You and Daddy sit down on the blanket and he starts emptying out the contents of it. There's sandwiches, cheese cubes, crackers, and thermoses of juice for you and tea for Daddy.

                                                                                  ***************************************

"Daddy, thank you so much for this. Everything was delicious. You're the best Daddy ever!"

Daddy chuckles. "You're very welcome. Have you left enough room for dessert, my dear?"

"Yes, Daddy," you say gleefully. You start to shift over closer to him when notice a distinct wetness in your knickers. You try to hide your dismay, but Daddy easily notices your slight change in behaviour.

"What is the matter, sweetheart? Are you all right?"

Your face becomes flushed and you shake your head from side to side.

"Honey, did something happen?" He places his hand on your shoulder. "Please do not be embarrassed. You know you can tell me anything, don't you, my dear?"

You bite your lip and then haltingly say, "Daddy, my knickers are wet," as you hide your face in your hands.

"Baby girl, if you needed to use the toilet, you could have told me."

"Oh no. Not /that/ kind of wet, Daddy. The /other/ kind." you whisper shyly.

"Oh..." he says thoughtfully. "Well, honey, why don't you show me?"

"Okay." You start to spread your legs open, but Daddy then puts his hand on your knee to stop you.

"No, my dear. I would like you to stand up and show me how wet you are, _please_."

You bring your legs back together and pick yourself up off of the ground. You stand up nice and tall for him. You grab the hem of your skirt and lift it up for him, exposing your wet knickers to him. Mycroft leans in closer to get a better look.

"Spread your legs open a little more for me, _please_ " he coos.

You do as he asks and look down at him expectantly.

"Darling, those knickers are quite soaked. They are just going to have to come right off. Please remove them for me."

You acquiesce and slowly slide them down your legs. Wondering what you're supposed to do with them now, you are quickly answered by Daddy presenting his hand out to you. You gingerly place them in his palm and he deposits them into his suit jacket pocket.

"Now, we have to figure out how to deal with the mess you have made." He pats his hand down on the blanket, indicating that he would like you to sit back down again. "I need you to lie back, lift up your skirt, and open your legs nice and wide for me. Can you do that for Daddy?"

"Yes, Daddy." You do just as Daddy has instructed and wait for what's going to happen next. You're surprised when you see Daddy lie down on his stomach between your thighs.

"Daddy, what are you doing?"

He looks up at you through his eyelashes, smiles, and says "I'm taking care of you, my dear." That's when you feel his fingers caress your clit. You gasp sharply, bucking your hips in response to his sudden touch.

"Daddy..." you sigh breathlessly.

Daddy then leans forward and starts laving his tongue along your folds. You squirm underneath him, breathing heavily. His tongue laps up your juices, seemingly savoring every bit of your taste.

"Daddy, that feels so good. Oh my gosh. Mmm..."

His tongue flicks quickly across your clit as he inserts two long, dexterous fingers inside of you and fucks you with them.

"Oh Dad... dy. I'm gonna..." you cry as your orgasm takes over your body in waves of pleasure.

Daddy then removes his fingers and slips them between his lips, sucking your juices off of them slowly and deliberately.

"Feel better, my dear?"

"Yes, Daddy. Much better, thank you," you giggle. "Umm, Daddy? May I go on the swings, now?"

"Of course, sweetheart."

You jump up off of the ground and race over to the swings. You decide to choose the one in the middle and sit down, wrapping your fists around the chains to keep yourself steady. You're about shuffle your feet backwards so you can start to move on them when you suddenly change your mind. You turn your head towards Daddy and shout, "Daddy, will you please push me?"

You see Daddy beam in response to your request, which brings a smile to your face. He then carefully pulls himself up off of the ground and heads toward you. He stands behind you and grips the chains just below your hands. You feel his warm breath on your ear as he whispers "Are you ready? Be sure to hang on tight, baby girl."

"Yes, Daddy. I'm ready."

He rears the swing back as far back as he can without causing you fall off of the seat and releases you. You propel yourself forward into the air. As you swing backwards, you feel Daddy's palms just below your shoulders as he pushes you forward into the air again.

"Whee! Push me harder, Daddy. _Please_. I want to go higher." you plead.

Daddy slightly increases the pressure he puts on your back to launch you forward.

"Harder, Daddy. I want it harder, _please_." you beg.

The next time you swing back towards him, he grabs the chains and brings you to a full stop. Daddy places his hands on your hips and pulls you towards him until your bum is hanging off of the seat.

"You want it harder, do you? Well, my sweet girl, please pull up your dress for me."

You bunch up your dress as Daddy requests. You then let Daddy drag you up until you're practically standing straight up, your fists still holding on tight to the swing chains.

From behind you, you hear the distinct noise of a zip being pulled down and then feel Daddy sliding his cock into your still wet pussy. He thrusts deep and hard, stretching you in all of the best ways with his thick cock.

"Ohhh.. my gosh! Oh Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" you moan in pleasure as he plows into you roughly. You start to slide off the seat, but Daddy grabs your hips, holding you there as he plunges into you.

"You are such a good girl. Come for Daddy." he groans low in your ear as he pounds you even harder.

"Daddy... oh my gosh! Daddy!"

Daddy continues slamming into you until his own orgasm takes over his body. He wraps his arms around your waist, holding you flush against him as he rides it out. He then pulls out carefully and releases you, allowing you to swing downwards so you're sitting comfortably onto the seat. You start to sway slightly, reveling in the blissfulness of what has just occurred.

Daddy quickly cleans up the two of you and rights himself in his trousers. He then takes your hand and leads you back to the car. You both climb inside and wait as Daddy's driver takes care of the remnants of the picnic. You snuggle into Daddy's side and rest your head on Daddy's chest. His fingers casually stroke your hair. You turn your head up to look into his eyes. Daddy smiles tenderly down at you and kisses your forehead.

"Sweetheart? Did you enjoy your day at the park?"

"Yes, Daddy. It was the best day _ever_. Thank you!" You lean up and kiss his cheek. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, baby girl."


End file.
